The Secret
by Jenasys Lovecraft
Summary: Leah and Alice lived in two completely different worlds. Then, Leah's life changes forever and Alice somehow ends up in the middle of it. Will they survive long enough to find love in each other? Rated M for dark themes, language and a future lemon. AH AU
1. Normal's Hard to Fake

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or The Last Best Sunday

* * *

**

**Chapter One- Normal's Hard to Fake**

"_**Freedom in a cage - no sun and too much rage **_

_**I don't know how much I can take **_

_**Push it down inside, but it knows just where to hide **_

_**I know that "normal" is hard to fake **_

_**Bleeding into life - it's like a thousand knives **_

_**Are slowly turning me into this **_

_**Why does it have to be like this? **_

_**I don't know what's wrong, **_

_**It's like I'm too far gone**_

_**It doesn't matter anyway**_

_**Fear is in my heart- just when I stop it starts**_

_**And I can never live this way"**_

**-Stone Sour- "Socio"

* * *

**

Leah Clearwater sighed as she walked through the school doors on Friday morning. It was barely eight A.M. and she already wanted to go home. The whispers and the dirty looks were nothing new for Leah. She was used to it by now.

It was the price she had to pay for being one of three Native Americans in an all white school. The only other Native Americans were her brother, Seth and their friend Quil Ateara.

It didn't help the situation that they were all quite tall. Seth was only fourteen and stood six-one, Leah was five-ten, while Quil Ateara was six-four.

At the moment, Seth was walking behind Leah with his head held high. He was just a freshman, while Leah and Quil were seniors. Seth had such a positive outlook on everything. Despite the situation, he was happy-go-lucky. It ground Leah's nerves sometimes, but Seth was Seth, even she couldn't change that.

Leah stopped at her locker to get her things for the day. A body slammed into her, causing her to drop her things. She sighed, but didn't retaliate.

Lauren Mallory's high pitched nasally voice came from behind her, "Oh, did I bump into you, Leah? I'm so sorry. I guess I somehow missed the giant Indian girl blocking my path. So sorry." She laughed and walked away with Jessica Stanley laughing with her.

Leah picked up her things. Seth asked from next to her, "Why do you let her do that to you?"

"Seth, you know what would happen if I did. Just leave it alone. I'm almost done here, okay? I'll graduate in a few months, I can handle it until then." She told him.

Seth sighed, but agreed with her. They parted ways and went to class. The morning passed the way it did every day, Leah did her work in her classes and walked through the halls virtually invisible. A few whispers and some dirty looks, but Leah didn't pay attention to them.

Leah had a free period before lunch, so she used that to go to the library and study. She sat down at a table and did all of her work in just a few minutes. Once she was done, she stood up and walked around the library. The library had some of their old yearbooks on a shelf. Leah pulled out the one from last year and looked through it.

She hadn't been able to afford the yearbook last year since her father died of leukemia and the family had been short on money. At the memory of her father, Leah's hand reached up and she grasped onto the necklace her father made for her.

It was a carving of a bird. Her father, Harry, had called Leah his little bird. He told her that her name meant delicate, and the most delicate thing he'd held besides her, was a baby bird. Therefore, Leah was his baby bird.

She ran her fingers over the soft lines. Her father knew his time was short when he carved this for her. He wanted to give her something to have after his death. Blinking away tears, Leah released the carving and looked through the pages, finding her friend, Quil's picture quickly. She giggled softly at the dumb smile on his face.

Leah looked at her picture and scowled. She didn't like seeing herself in pictures. Despite being told she was an incredible beauty, sometimes she just felt self-conscious.

She turned the pages until the reached the students with the last name starting with 'U'. Here she found the picture of her ex-boyfriend, Sam Uley. Leah and Sam had shared a beautiful love for nearly three years. They had started dating when they were just freshman. Sam moved after their junior year. Leah had been devastated and was convinced she wouldn't love again after him.

Leah felt the tears welling up in her eyes at the bittersweet memory of Sam. She had talked to him on the phone a few times, but soon fell out of touch.

She flipped back to her picture and looked closer at it. The necklace her father gave her was hanging around her neck. He had died just before the start of Leah's junior year. She was about to close the book, but the picture above hers caught her eye.

It was a pretty girl with black hair flowing far past her shoulders. She had stunning blue eyes in the color of the yearbook ink. Leah looked at the name under the picture. 'Alice Brandon'. Leah vaguely knew who Alice was. On the first day of school, the teachers usually made everyone sit in alphabetical order. Alice was usually a seat or two ahead of Leah.

Alice was a bright girl; she was smart and had an eccentric personality. She was a preacher's daughter and lived in a very strict household. Leah knew that much about her, at least.

Leah tore her gaze from Alice's smiling picture and closed the book. She put it back in its place on the shelf. The bell rang and she gathered her things to leave. Once in the cafeteria she sat down across the table from Quil. Seth joined them a few minutes later.

"How's it going, guys?" Seth plopped down next to Leah.

Quil smiled. "It's going, little man."

Seth narrowed his eyes. "I am not little."

Leah smiled at their banter, but her smile dropped off her face when she remembered that she and Quil would be graduating this year and Seth would be alone at this school. Leah wanted to move somewhere else so that Seth wouldn't have to deal with them. She worked after school at a bar washing dishes and cleaning up, but that wasn't enough to get a house. Her mother was an RN, and even that wasn't helping pay the bills.

Her father had leukemia for years before he died, they were still paying medical bills that insurance refused to cover. Leah wanted to go to college, but that wouldn't be possible in the current situation.

She mostly ignored Seth and Quil's lunch conversation. She went through the rest of the day trying to be invisible, as she always did. After school, she met Quil at her locker.

"Need a ride to the bar today or you walking?" Quil asked. He always offered to give Leah a ride. If it were raining then she would agree. However, she liked the sun, and today the sun was high over the small little town.

"I'm walking." Leah said. She and Quil walked out the doors and started toward the parking lot. There was a shortcut through the woods that Leah used. Seth was waiting by Quil's car.

Just as they reached the parking lot, a red truck drove past with a group of boys in the bed of the truck. One of them through a water balloon at Leah and yelled, "Yeah, baby, show us those boobs!" The balloon hit Leah in the chest, causing water to soak the front of her blouse. The boys laughed and drove off.

Quil clenched his fists, but Leah just said, "Fuck them. Don't worry about it."

She looked up then, and right into the eyes of Alice Brandon. Alice was standing next to Rosalie Hale's car with Rosalie. Alice was wearing a blue dress that flowed past her knees and had a white jacket over it. Alice's blue eyes were filled with sympathy for Leah.

Leah looked away, not wanting the white girl's sympathy. She marched across the parking lot, ignoring the stares, laughs and her brother's shouting at her. She walked into the woods to get to work. She slipped in the back door of Johnny Reb's Boot Scooters bar and went to the employee room to put her things down. Only a few waitresses worked here aside from Leah and the bartender, who called himself Reptile.

Leah peeled off her wet shirt and pulled on a clean one with the bar's logo on it. She went to the back to start washing the beer mugs that Reptile had piled up for her, as he did every day. He paid her seven dollars an hour. He'd pay her less if he could get away with it.

As the night dragged on, Leah witnessed the customers become more and more intoxicated. It sickened her to see how they acted. At the same time, she wondered how she would act if she got that drunk.

She had drunk before with Sam. Hell, she had done a lot of things with Sam. He had taken her virginity. Gentle and patient, he had been that night. Sam had been incredibly in love with Leah, so he would do anything if it would make her happy.

Leah groaned internally as her two least favorite people walked in Johnny Reb's. They were called Jim and Cal; they were two boys that had grown up here, and hated the Native Americans. They always went out of their way to target Leah when they came in the bar.

They sat at the bar talking loudly with Reptile and the other patrons. Around eleven the town's sheriff, Charlie Swan came in with a deep frown and sad eyes. There had recently been an election to choose the new town sheriff, in which Charlie Swan had lost to a man named Carter Jennings.

Charlie took a seat at the bar and Reptile promptly put a beer in front of him. Charlie reached out and pulled a piece of paper off the wall next to Reptile. The paper had the words '**Re-Elect Charlie Swan for Sheriff**' printed black in bold print.

Charlie put the paper face down on the bar and took a swig from the beer bottle. Leah kept busy in the corner washing the tables. Johnny Reb's was the only bar in town, so it was a hotspot for the townspeople, especially on a Friday night like tonight.

Reptile spoke to Charlie, "Fucking bullshit about Jennings winning that election, Swan."

Charlie didn't answer, just nodded and took another swig of the beer. Reptile poured him a shot and said, "It's on the house, sheriff."

"Thank ya, Reptile." Charlie answered. At that moment he looked up to the two men sitting next to him. "Jim, how ya doing boy?"

Jim looked at him for a minute before comprehending that someone was speaking to him. "I'm all right."

"Haven't been using any explosives to fish, have you? Old man Cullen says someone's been throwing dynamite in the lake and scaring off his fish. You sure you don't know anything about that?" Charlie said.

Cal answered, "No, sir. We are law abiding citizens."

Jim laughed. Charlie narrowed his eyes and stood up. "Be seeing ya, Reptile." He said. He shot Leah a quick glare before walking out the door. She shrank back from his glare and looked away. She turned her head and looked right at Jim and Cal. They were staring at her, which made Leah uneasy. She looked away and quickly went back to work.

Leah was careful to stay away from them and only came to the bar when Reptile yelled for her. Finally, Jim and Cal stumbled out of the bar. Leah breathed a sigh of relief that they didn't bother her at all tonight.

Reptile asked Leah to take the trash out, which she did without a complaint. As she gathered the bags to haul outside, she had this strange feeling that she should stay inside. Or ask Reptile to come with her, he would refuse, but it wouldn't hurt to ask. Leah didn't listen to her instincts. The second she stepped out the back door of Johnny Reb's Boot Scooters, something in her heart told her that everything was about to change.

Leah stepped out the back two with a bag of trash in each hand, the sun and warmth from earlier in the day was gone. Rain was pouring from the sky in buckets. Leah gritted her teeth and started toward the dumpster.

She threw the bags inside and started back to the bar to grab the other four bags that were waiting for her. She suddenly slipped in a puddle and fell to her ass. She groaned and started to stand up when she heard laughter. She froze.

"What's the matter, did you fall down, pretty girl?" A cold slimy voice asked.

Leah didn't answer. The source of the voice stepped into her line of vision. She saw that it was Jim, which meant Cal wasn't far behind him.

"Yeah," a second voice said from the shadows: Cal. "A pretty little girl sitting in the mud, that's not very nice." Both of their speech was slurred, Leah had seen Reptile serve them tonight. They had both had too much to drink.

Leah started to stand when a fist hit her in the side. Before she could recover, she was hit again in the face, this time. A kick to her knees and she fell into the mud. She was kicked in her side, her back, her chest and her face.

Unable to see because of mud, rain and blood in her eyes, Leah was able to feel everything. She felt the pain in her entire body. Her head was throbbing, and her vision was blurring even more.

She felt herself being lifted somewhere, but she couldn't hang on to reality any longer. With the last bit of energy left in her body, she reached up to touch the necklace her father carved for her. Leah gave herself over to the darkness and passed out.

* * *

**A/N: So there's the first chapter, let me know if I should continue. There are pictures on my profile of what everyone looks like, check those out and let me know what you think of the characters. This story is based off of a movie called "The Last Best Sunday". Thanks to my friend, CullenGurlsDoItBetter for her help on this. She convinced me to post it, so here it is. Thanks! Lurve you! **

**I will probably be posting about once a week, if you want to know when I'm about to post, you can follow me on Twitter. There's a link to that on my profile. It's RL_Loveless**

**~Loveless~**


	2. Growing So Distant

**Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

**

**Chapter Two- Growing So Distant**

"_**I'm growing so distant**_

_**Nothing makes sense to me anymore**_

_**I'm learning to resist**_

_**Becoming more than you ever were**_

_**Can't explain, what's come over me (come over me)**_

_**Can't explain, why it's so hard for me,**_

_**So hard to see your side"**_

**Five Finger Death Punch- "Hard To See"

* * *

**

Alice Brandon sighed as she looked at the clock. It was the last period of the day. Alice was bored. She tapped her foot against the floor and rolled her eyes at the teacher. She suddenly had an image of the teacher from Charlie Brown. Now she knew how the kids in that class felt. Bored to tears, just how Alice felt right now.

She was pulled from her thoughts by a pencil poking her in the back. She turned around to face her best friend, Rosalie Hale. Rose smiled and handed her a piece of paper. Alice took it carefully and unfolded it.

"_So your parents are going to Porterville tonight? Want me to come over?"_ Rosalie had scrawled on the page in her flawless handwriting.

Alice wrote her response. "_Can't. It's my punishment for getting a C in Math, remember? Besides if you did come over, your mom would tell my mom and we'd both be in trouble."_

She slid the note to Rosalie. Alice's father was a preacher and was giving a special Sunday morning sermon in Porterville. Her parents were leaving that night and wouldn't return until Sunday night. Alice was to be home alone for the entire weekend. She wasn't allowed to leave or have anyone over.

Her Sunday school teacher, Mrs. Merriam was expecting her for Sunday dinner. If she didn't show up, her parents would punish her even more.

Rosalie read the note and scrawled her response. "_Fuck them. You need some fun."_

Alice smiled at her friend. Rosalie Hale was not someone you wanted to mess with. She intimidated boys because she was so beautiful. She was a five-nine, blue-eyed, blond haired beauty. Despite her heartbreakingly beautiful looks, Rosalie had what other girls didn't have: personality. She was a tough girl who wasn't pushed around by anyone. Even teachers were scared of her.

She didn't let anyone mess with Alice, either. People used to tease Alice about being a goody church girl. That was until Lauren Mallory crossed the line one day. She teased Alice about being a virgin, Rosalie stepped in and made Lauren regret her words. Lauren was the opposite of Alice in that department. Where Alice was a virgin, Lauren certainly was not.

Everyone knew that Lauren was a Rosalie wannabe. She was convinced that her and Rosalie looked alike. They both had blond hair and blue eyes, but that was were the similarities ended. Rosalie had beautiful golden blond hair and sapphire blue eyes.

Lauren had dirty blond hair and dull blue eyes. Rosalie was tall, curvy in the right places and statuesque. Lauren was five-four, too skinny and somewhat gangly. Rosalie was a well-known bitch, but only to the people that deserved it. If you didn't mess with Rosalie, she didn't mess with you. Lauren targeted people just for her own entertainment.

Alice ran a hand through her gorgeous dark locks and stood as the bell rang. Rosalie was at her side in a second. Alice was considered tall for a girl, she stood at five-foot-seven, but Rosalie was still a good two inches taller.

"Sucks you have to be home all alone on a Friday, Ali." Rosalie said to her.

Alice sighed. "Yeah, but you know my parents." She rolled her eyes, remembering just how strict her parents were. Alice's outfit was evidence of that. She typically wore dresses that flowed past her knees and always wore a jacket over the dress. Her father believed that a woman was the devil's tool, always luring a man into committing some terrible act. Her father had always wanted a boy, and never forgave Alice for being a girl.

Alice and Rosalie walked out of the school building and went to stand next to Rosalie's car. They were waiting for Rosalie's boyfriend Emmett to join them. Alice would never admit it, but she was jealous of Rosalie for the simple fact that she had Emmett. It wasn't Rosalie's charm or her beauty that Alice envied, she had enough of that on her own, but it was the fact that Rosalie loved someone and someone loved her.

Rosalie spared no detail on their relationship either. Anything Alice wanted to know about sex, Rosalie shared with her. Emmett offered to let Alice watch him and Rose, but Rose had put the kibosh on that.

Alice had never had a boyfriend. The only person she'd ever kissed was Rosalie. That happened one night at Rosalie's house. Alice had asked Rose what it was like to kiss someone, and Rosalie had given Alice a _very_ thorough explanation.

Rosalie looked up and said, "There's that idiot Newton."

Alice turned around to see Mike Newton in his truck. Jessica Stanley was next to him. Tyler Crowley, Lauren Mallory and Eric Yorkie were in the bed of the truck.

Tyler suddenly yelled out, "Yeah baby, show us your boobs!" He threw a water balloon and everyone laughed as the truck drove off. Alice looked around to see whom the balloon had hit.

It was a tall Native American girl, with long dark brown hair and brown eyes. Alice knew instantly that it was Leah Clearwater. She was the only Native American girl in the whole school. Alice thought Leah was beautiful, maybe even more beautiful than Rosalie.

Alice and Leah locked eyes. Leah's brown orbs filled with embarrassment, she turned away from Alice's gaze and walked toward the woods. Leah's brother, Seth Clearwater yelled after her, but Leah ignored him.

Alice looked at Rosalie, who was livid. "I can't fucking believe they just did that to her. I will find Lauren tonight and make her regret she ever did that."

Rosalie was always nice to Leah for two reasons, one: She felt Leah didn't deserve the torment she got. Two, Lauren Mallory hated Leah Clearwater and it pissed Lauren off that Rosalie was friendly with her.

Alice shook her head, "Rose, if Leah didn't retaliate, then you shouldn't either."

Rose faced Alice. "Ali, you know what this school would do if Leah did anything. They would all turn on her and alienate her even more. Lauren needs to learn not to mess with Leah. If Leah won't teach her a lesson, then I will. Let's go." She opened her door and got in. Alice climbed in the back at the same time Emmett opened the passenger door.

"Hey babe." He said, kissing Rosalie's cheek. "Sup, Ali?" He smiled at Alice. He noticed the tension in the air and finally asked, "What's wrong?"

Rosalie backed out the parking space and answered him, "That Mallory bitch and her pussy-boy cohorts hit Leah with a water balloon."

Emmett shook his head. "Can't they ever leave her alone? You know they're probably all down at the lake. You want to go down there and break up their party? I'm sure Jasper would be up for that." He smiled evilly.

Jasper Whitlock was Emmett's best friend. Jasper didn't like the natives, but he didn't torment them like the rest of the school did. He was indifferent towards them. Rosalie had tried several times to get Alice to go out with Jasper, but to no avail. Alice didn't click with Jasper and her parents wouldn't allow her to date him if she did. Sometimes she wanted to hook up with Jasper, just to spite her parents. She couldn't bring herself to even ask Jasper that question though.

Rosalie pulled up to Alice's house and Alice clambered out, running across the yard and in the front door. Linda Brandon was waiting for her.

"Mother!" Alice exclaimed as she shut the door behind her.

"You're late Alice Layne." She said in a firm tone. "Why?"

Alice didn't answer. She knew her mother wouldn't understand the Leah situation. Her mother thought like the rest of the town. Her father entered then, barely looking at Alice. "I'll be in the car, Linda." He said, passing Alice without so much as a glance in her direction.

Alice felt tears prick her eyes at her father's coldness. She was used to it by now, but it still hurt. Linda Brandon snapped her fingers in front of her daughter's face to gain her attention again.

Alice looked back at her mother, successfully biting back her tears. Her mother stared at her. "Your father and I will be in Porterville until Sunday evening. You are not to go anywhere and no one is to be here. Mrs. Merriam is expecting you for lunch on Sunday. You get yourself to Sunday school, then to her house and straight home. If I find out you've been anywhere else or had someone over, the Lord will punish you Alice Layne. The Lord will punish you, I will punish you, your father will punish you. Understand?" Alice nodded.

Her mother reached out and straightened Alice's jacket. "This is your punishment for getting a C in math. You will spend your weekend dividing your time between your math book and the good book. If you should have any sinful urges, I want you contemplate spending an eternity burning in the fiery depths of hell."

"Yes, mother." Alice answered.

"Don't forget your prayers. Remember a prayer for Mrs. Masen in the hospital. And say an extra little prayer for your father and I while we're on the highway." She kissed Alice's cheek and went out the door.

Alice stared at the door for a while after she heard the car pull away from the house. "Dear God, while my mother and father are on the highway," Alice started. "Please let the earth open up and swallow them whole."

Alice went up to her room. She went over to her dressed and pulled out the pack of cigarettes she had Emmett buy for her. Alice didn't smoke, but she knew it would piss her parents off, so she lit one and put it between her lips. She stripped off her ugly blue dress and slipped it up so that it covered her hair. She had her dress on her head and was only in her bra and panties. She took the cigarette from her mouth and blew out the smoke.

She pulled out a CD that Rosalie bought for her. She put it into her little radio next to her bed and played the CD. She put the cigarette back to her lips and took a long drag. She coughed and did it again anyway. The Katy Perry CD that Rosalie bought her was playing loudly.

Alice 'whooped' and then jumped on her bed and started dancing to "Waking Up in Vegas". She jumped up and down, dancing at the same time. If her mother saw this, she would skin her alive. At that thought, Alice shook her head around and she squealed again at the feel of her freedom.

A loud crack of thunder made Alice freeze. She leaned down and turned up the music. After a few more songs, Alice realized she was hungry. She slipped her dress back down so that it covered her and went downstairs.

The house had no food. Her mother believed that if food wasn't baked dry or boiled tasteless, then it hadn't been properly disinfected. She picked up the phone and dialed the phone number for a pizza place. She ordered a large pepperoni and pineapple pizza. That would last her possibly until tomorrow night, she thought. When the doorbell rang, she ran to the door.

She could almost hear her mother yelling at her not to run in the house. She pulled the door open and paid the delivery boy. Alice started to go into the kitchen to eat, but stopped short and went up to her room. Her mother would never allow her to eat in her room. After she ate her fill of the pizza, she placed the box on her dresser and put in another CD that Rosalie had given her.

After listening to the entire CD and some more dancing in her underwear, Alice decided she was tired and went to bed. It was past midnight when she crawled into bed. Even though Alice was seventeen and a senior in high school, her mother still had her go to bed at nine o'clock. Alice didn't always go right to sleep, but her mother made her go to her room at that time. She changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed.

* * *

**A/N: There's chapter two for you! I'm super excited to have you get a glimpse of Alice now. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and a special thank you to CullenGurlsDoItBetter and LucyClearwaterMeraz for being so supportive of my story. You girls rock! Let me know how you liked the second chapter, if you give me lots of love then Alice will give you a lap dance in her underwear and I'll update sooner than once a week. :) -Loveless-**


	3. My Lamb and Martyr

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of this.

* * *

**

**Chapter Three- My Lamb and Martyr**

"_**I'm treading water,**_

_**I need to sleep a while.**_

_**My lamb and martyr, you look so precious.**_

_**Won't you come on up closer,**_

_**close enough so I can smell you.**_

_**I need you to feel this,**_

_**I can't stand to burn too long.**_

_**Release in sodomy.**_

_**Oh, for one sweet moment I am whole. **_

_**Do unto you now, what has been done to me,**_

_**Do unto you now, what has been done?"**_

**Tool- "Prison Sex"

* * *

**

Cal and Jim pulled into the parking lot of Johnny Reb's Boot Scooters. They had just pushed a tall native girl out of their truck after having what they call fun with her.

Jim clapped Cal's shoulder. "She sure was a good lay." He laughed.

Cal nodded and took a swig from his bottle. Jim opened the door of the bar. Reptile spotted the bottle in Cal's hand. "Hey, you can't bring that in here." Cal tossed the bottle off into the mud and went inside.

Jim said, "Reptile. Get us a shot. Doubles."

Reptile said, "I think you've had about enough."

"Am I still standing?" Jim asked. Reptile nodded. "Then I ain't had enough."

Reptile sighed. "Fine. Two beers, then you're going home to sleep it off." Jim and Cal took a seat at the bar. Besides them, only one other person was in the bar. A bearded man sat in the corner drinking his beer in silence.

The men joked and laughed together. Cal and Jim had almost forgotten about their little activity with Reptile's barmaid.

**---**

Leah's entire body ached. All she could see was black. There were voices. She knew these voices? No, she wasn't sure. Another sound. Purring. An engine? Was she in a car? A click of the locks on the doors and one swung open. Two hands on her back. She hit the ground hard. Laughter. Sounds of the truck driving off. Leah was teetering on the edge of consciousness.

She wanted to die. Or was she already dead? Was this death? No. If it were, her father would be here to take her to heaven with him. He wasn't here. In fact, no one was here. Leah groaned. She was waking up, becoming more coherent, now. She realized she was near the woods, she could hear the sounds of animals inside.

She sat up and bit back a groan of pain. Pulling herself up, Leah suddenly remembered what happened. Cal and Jim had attacked her at the bar. Beat her. Pushed her out of the truck. Wait, why was she in the truck? Leah racked her brain but couldn't remember. She pulled herself to her feet and almost instantly stumbled when she took a step forward. Somehow, she managed to find her way back to the bar. She saw Jim's truck parked outside.

Anger bubbled up inside her. The fucking bastards beat her, kidnapped her and then came back to drink. She picked up a rock with the intentions of throwing it through the window. Leah drew her arm back and just as the rock was about to shatter the glass, Leah caught sight of a shotgun inside. She saw red. Wasn't fully in control of herself. The rock shattered the glass. Leah snatched the gun. Stumbled inside, her vision blurry. Someone else was controlling her body. This wasn't her. Someone else was making her do this.

Leah pulled open the door to Johnny Reb's. It slammed behind her. The four men in the bar looked up at her and instantly fell silent.

Jim stood up from the bar, "Hey. That's my gun." He said.

Leah stared at him, her breathing heavy. Her sweaty, bloody hands gripping Jim's shotgun. Cal mumbled, "Oh fuck" under his breath.

Leah looked up at the sound of his voice. She made the mistake of looking directly into his eyes. The entire evening snapped back into clarity then. She remembered those cold hazel eyes as the eyes of the man who had raped her.

The gun aimed at Jim, fired. Reptile ducked. Jim fell. Another shot, Cal went down. Reptile surfaced from behind the bar, gun in hand. A pain in Leah's left thigh. Another shot, Reptile went down. Five more shots, then just clicks. The gun fell from Leah's hands. She turned and ran from the bar into the rain. She stumbled in the woods behind the bar. Tripped over a log and everything suddenly flooded her.

The pain in her leg caused her to limp along. She pushed her hands through her hair and pulled. The pain seemed to bring her back down to reality. A sob escaped her throat. She limped through the woods until she reached a house. She climbed up over the fence, ignoring the intense pain in her leg. It increased exponentially when her feet hit the ground. She bit down on her finger to keep quiet.

The house was dark and silent and Leah realized she was in the backyard. She hobbled across the yard and went up to the back door. She tried the doorknob, but it was locked. She used her elbow to smash a hole in the window. A thick shard of glass fell and Leah slipped her hand in and unlocked the door.

* * *

**Meanwhile, back at Johnny Reb's Boot Scooters.**

Reptile screamed at the pain in his shoulder. Leah's aim had been off, luckily. He had only been hit in the shoulder. He yelled to the others, "Call Sheriff Swan!"

No one answered, but there was the sound of footsteps and then a figure came around the bar. It wasn't Jim, nor Cal, but the bearded man who sat in the corner. His name was David.

Reptile groaned again as David spoke on the phone to Charlie Swan. David hung up and came over to Reptile. "That girl killed Cal and Jim. They're both dead."

Reptile didn't answer. Charlie Swan came through the door five minutes later. Paramedics helped Reptile into the ambulance. He would be okay after they fixed his shoulder. Reptile told Charlie that it was Leah Clearwater who had shot them. Charlie immediately got in touch with the other officers and alerted them.

He was walking to his cruiser when a black SUV pulled up to the bar. "Sheriff Swan!" A voice called as a man slipped from the driver's seat. Charlie sighed and turned to him.

The man was Carter Jennings, the man who had won the sheriff's election over Charlie. Come Monday morning, Charlie Swan wouldn't be sheriff anymore. Carter Jennings would.

"I thought you might could use a hand out here." Jennings said, coming to Charlie's side.

Charlie shook his head. "Nope. It's not Monday, yet. I'm still sheriff. On Monday, this will be your problem. Till then, I'm in charge." He turned and walked to his cruiser.

* * *

**A/N: This is up early as well, but no one's reviewing. :( So here's chapter three. Alice will be back in chapter four, yay! Thanks to the people who did review and to CGDIB and LCM for being awesome. **


	4. I'll Play Your Game

**Disclaimer: Nope, nothing is mine.

* * *

**

**Chapter Four- I'll Play Your Game**

"_**I'm gonna play your game**_

_**I wanna play with fire**_

_**I want to breathe your air**_

_**Baby, gonna take you there**_

_**If you lay your cards on the table**_

_**I'll lay my love on the line**_

_**Till you're mine"**_

**Def Leppard- "Stand Up" (Kick Love Into Motion)**

**Back at the Brandon's house

* * *

**

Alice was sound asleep upstairs when a sound downstairs woke her up. She sat up in bed. "Mother?" She asked, fearing her parents had come back early. No answer. Alice climbed out of bed and went down the stairs. There was silence now. She went into the kitchen and turned on the lights. Nothing.

She sighed and walked over to the sink. She filled a glass of water and took a drink. She turned to see a shard of glass lying on the floor next to the backdoor. She walked over and picked it up. She heard a scrape behind her and she spun around finding herself face to face with a battered Leah Clearwater. Alice screamed.

Leah grabbed her by the arm and put a knife against her throat. "I didn't think anyone was home." She pushed Alice into the living room. She pushed her into a chair. "Stay there."

Alice sat frozen in fear at the sight of Leah. She had a huge knot on her forehead, scrapes, cuts and bruises were scattered across her arms and face. Leah's clothes were soaked with rain and blood and caked in mud. The rain had washed some of the blood off her face, but now it ran down her neck. She had leaves and sticks in her hair. Leah's brown eyes were filled with fear and regret.

Alice was terrified. Not of Leah, but of what Leah had done. What had happened to her that she looked so disheveled? Leah sat down in a chair across from Alice.

"I don't know what to do." She mumbled. Alice reached out to touch her arm, but Leah jerked back and screamed, "Don't fucking touch me!"

Alice sank back into the couch and stared at Leah. "What happened to you?"

Leah didn't answer her question, but instead asked, "Where's your bathroom?"

"Upstairs." Alice answered. "Don't you go to my school?"

"Not anymore." Leah answered. She stood up and dragged Alice with her. She went into the bathroom and tied Alice's hands to bathroom sink. Leah limped over to the shower and painfully pulled off her shirt. She carefully slid out of her pants and climbed into the shower.

Alice had a perfect view of Leah in the bathroom mirror. Even with Leah's body so battered and bruised, Alice thought she was flawless. Leah turned in the shower to rinse the soap off her back. Alice's eyes widened at the sight of Leah's breasts. 'I'm going to hell.' She thought. A smile crept across her face and she watched Leah finish her shower.

Leah finished and turned off the water. She wrapped a towel around her body and climbed out. "Do you have bandages?" She asked Alice.

Alice nodded. "In the medicine chest." Leah slid open the door to medicine cabinet and pulled out some gauze. "I can do that." Alice said from the corner.

Leah contemplated that for a moment and then limped over to Alice and untied her hands. Leah leaned against the wall and Alice knelt down in front of her. She pushed the towel back and started to bandage Leah's leg.

"I need clothes." Leah said softly. Alice led her into her bedroom and picked out one of her dresses for her. Leah turned away from Alice and dropped the towel. She stepped into the dress and carefully pulled it up her sore body. She almost had the dress up, when Alice suddenly bolted from the room.

"Godammit!" Leah cursed and ran after Alice. She tackled her at the bottom of the stairs. Alice was pinned beneath her and she didn't like it one bit.

"Get off of me!" She screamed as she wiggled and struggled to get loose. Leah held her firmly, though. "Let me go! Let me go, you filthy, dirty-"

"What!?" Leah demanded. Alice didn't answer. "Indian? So you can touch me, but I can't touch you? Are you afraid I'm going to rub off on you?" Leah scoffed and got up from the floor. She jerked Alice to her feet. "You're afraid of me." Leah said, looking into Alice's eyes.

Alice crossed her arms. "Gee, I wonder why. It's not like you're going to break into my house in the middle of the night and threaten me with a knife or anything."

Leah rolled her eyes and grabbed Alice by the arm. Alice struggled again, but Leah planted her firmly in a chair in the Brandon's dining room.

Leah began to tie Alice to the chair. "You know you're going to bleed to death if you don't stay off that leg." Alice said.

"Stop pissing me off." Leah replied. "Do you have any aspirin?"

"My mother probably took it with her. She gets a lot of headaches." Alice said.

"Any whiskey, then?" She started to look around in the hutch for some alcohol.

Alice said, "You're wasting your time. My father says alcohol is the devil's tool."

Leah pulled out a bottle of Crown Royal and smiled at Alice. She sat down and took the top off, then took a swig from the bottle. Earlier in the night, this would have repulsed Leah. She didn't care now, she had committed the ultimate sin.

She sat down across from Alice. "Your father's a preacher, huh?" Alice nodded. Leah smirked. "So that means no drinking, no cussing, no fooling around, no fun?"

Alice shook her head. "That's not true."

Leah offered the bottle to her. "You want a drink?" Alice just looked at her. Leah smirked, "That's what I thought."

For reasons she couldn't explain, Leah's smirk was enticing to Alice. It made her seem daring and beautiful. Her eyes were shining with amusement and Alice had never seen anyone more beautiful.

Leah asked, "I bet you've never fucked anyone have you? Been felt up in the back of the car? Ever kissed anyone, with your mouth open?"

Alice mumbled, "Fuck you."

"Are you offering?" There was Leah's devilish grin again. Alice shifted in her seat, rubbing her thighs together. She didn't answer. Leah teased, "That's what I thought."

A police siren sounded close to the house. Leah carefully got up and looked out the window, breathing a sigh of relief when they drove past.

"They're looking for you aren't they?" Alice asked. "Why? What did you do?"

"I killed some guys." Leah answered.

Alice's mouth dropped open and she began to recite the Lord's Prayer. Leah screamed for her to shut up and came at her with the knife. Alice fell silent and mentally prayed that Leah wouldn't hurt her. Something in her heart told her that Leah wasn't that type of person, though.

Leah pulled back. "I'm sorry for scaring you, Alice." She said softly, and then returned to her seat next to the window.

Alice stared at her. "How do you know my name?"

Leah looked at her. It had only occurred to her just then that she and Alice didn't know each other. "I saw your picture in the yearbook in the library." She paused. "I thought you were pretty."

Alice smiled a little at her. They silence in the house was deafening. Finally Alice asked, "Why did you do it?"

Leah didn't look at her. "They beat me. They raped me. To be honest, I didn't realize what had happened until it was over." She answered.

That was the truth that was coming from Leah's mouth. She had only remembered that it seemed like a movie to her. A horrible movie where she was the star, the villain, the killer. Then where would Alice fit? Was she Leah's hostage now?

Leah shook herself from her thoughts. "Do you have any food?"

A sob escaped Alice's lips as she wept for Leah. "None you'd want to eat. My mother only buys the drabbest food possible. I have some cold pizza upstairs."

Leah sat back in the chair. Suddenly, she wasn't hungry anymore. She leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes. The events of the day weighed heavy on her shoulders and she fell asleep.

**A/N: Things will get a little better after this, I promise. Some Leah and Alice fluff coming up soon. Hang in there! -Loveless-**


	5. Bet You Got Me Wrong

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine.

* * *

**

**Chapter Five- Bet You've Got Me Wrong**

"_**As of now I bet you've got me wrong**_

_**So unsure we reach for something strong**_

_**I haven't felt like this in so long**_

_**Wrong, in a sense too far gone from love**_

_**That don't last forever **_

_**Something's got to turn out right"**_

**Alice in Chains- "Got Me Wrong"

* * *

**

**The Clearwater's House**

Sue and Seth Clearwater were sitting on the couch, waiting for Leah. She was usually home by now. Sue was praying that nothing bad had happened to her.

A knock on the door, and Sue jumped up. She opened it, thinking Leah had forgotten her keys. Sheriff Charlie Swan was standing in the rain.

"Sheriff Swan, what brings you here this late? Is Leah okay?" Sue asked.

"Good evening, Mrs. Clearwater. May I come in?" Charlie asked.

Sue opened the door, "Of course, come on in."

Charlie stepped inside. "I'm afraid I have some bad news for you."

"What is it?" Sue asked, sitting back down next to Seth.

"Well, I'm afraid Leah's got herself into a bit of trouble. I just came from Johnny Reb's Boot Scooters, the bar your daughter works at." Sheriff Swan said,

Sue nodded, "Yes?"

"Mrs. Clearwater, there's no easy way to say this. Your daughter shot some men." Said Charlie.

Sue gasped. "No!"

Charlie nodded. "Two of them are dead, one is in the hospital."

"That's not possible!" Sue said.

"Leah wouldn't do something like that." Seth chimed in.

"Son, I'm afraid she did. I have two eyewitnesses that say it was her. Also we can't seem to find Leah anywhere, is she here?" Charlie asked.

Sue shook her head. "No, we were just wondering where she was. She's usually home by now." Sue told him.

"You won't mind if I look around will you? Nothing against you, Mrs. Clearwater, but parents have a tendency to hide their children from us." Charlie said.

Sue waved her hand. "No, go do what you have to, but she's not here."

Charlie walked into the hall and started looking around in the bedrooms. Sure enough, Leah wasn't there.

"Well, have a good night, Mrs. Clearwater. If Leah should come home, you'll do right and call me won't you?" Charlie asked as he walked to the door.

Sue nodded. "Of course, Sheriff Swan."

Charlie looked at her. "Sue, I know this is hard for you to hear. My daughter Bella is Leah's age and goes to the same school. Bella's taking it pretty hard that someone she knows was capable of this."

Sue nodded. "Thank you again, Sheriff Swan. Give Bella my best."

Charlie nodded. "I will. Night, Mrs. Clearwater, Seth." He walked out the door into the night, determined to find Leah Clearwater.

* * *

**Back at the Brandon's House**

Sometime during the night, Alice had worked her way out of the rope that Leah had tied around her. She silently got out of the chair and crossed the room to Leah. She took the knife out of her hands and went into the kitchen. She got out some eggs and bacon and started to cook breakfast.

She was nearly done when a voice asked, "Why didn't you run?"

Alice turned. Leah was standing in the doorway. "What?" Alice asked.

"Why didn't you run? Do you think this is a joke? I shot three men, why didn't you run when you had the chance?" Leah repeated.

"I'm not the one running away. Besides, my mother told me not to go anywhere." Alice answered.

Leah was baffled. When she'd woken up to see that Alice had escaped her bounds, Leah panicked. She thought Alice would try to attack her or run from her. She was surprised to find Alice making her breakfast.

Alice put some food on her plate and put it in front of her. Leah started to eat as she realized she hadn't eaten since lunch the day before. She tried not to think about Seth. Her little brother had always looked up to her. What would he think of her now? Leah didn't want to think about what her brother might think of her now, so she shut those thoughts from her brain and focused on her food.

When she finished, Alice stood up. "I'm going to go take a shower and get ready." She left the room and went upstairs.

Leah stood up and found some clear tape in the kitchen cabinets. She fixed the window she had broken the night before. She heard a shuffling sound outside. Carefully, she peeked out the window and saw that Sheriff Swan was out in the yard. Leah moved away from the window and went towards the stairs. Alice was just coming down the stairs, drying her hair.

Leah grabbed her gently. "Alice, there's a cop outside. If he knocks on the door, you have to answer, but act normal okay."

Alice nodded. Leah ducked around the stairs and disappeared down the hall. Sheriff Swan knocked on the door and Alice went to answer. She was still drying her hair as she pulled the door open.

Charlie looked up from his feet. "Well, Alice Layne. Your parents home?"

Alice shook her head, her long wet hair swaying in the process. "Nope, daddy's giving his Sunday sermon in Porterville."

Charlie nudged the door open. "Well, you won't mind if I come in for a minute."

Alice hoped that Leah was hiding somewhere good. Charlie looked around. "Are you here all by yourself?"

"Yes, sir." She answered. "Is there a reason you stopped by?" She asked. Of course, she knew why he was here, but she didn't want him to know that.

Charlie said, "Well, we got a homicide suspect on the run. Killed two men, wounded another."

Alice nodded and decided to ask, "Do you think he's around here somewhere?" She was careful to ask if 'he' to appear that she didn't know anything about the murders. If she knew it was a woman, Charlie may be suspicious.

Charlie shook his head, "Well, it's not a he. It's a woman. Around your age actually, Leah Clearwater."

Alice gasped. "Leah? She goes to my school." She said acting shocked.

Charlie bought it. "I know, but we don't think you'll have anything to worry about. She's injured, so she won't get far. We'll get her. Keep all your doors and windows locked and if you do see or hear anything out of the ordinary, I want you to call me first okay?"

Alice nodded. "Of course Sheriff Swan."

He touched her shoulder. "Give your daddy my best regards."

"I will." She smiled. He nodded once and then walked toward the door. He shut it and Alice promptly locked it behind him. Alice sighed and went down the hall. "Leah?" She called softly. She found Leah sitting on the floor in John Brandon's study. She walked over to her.

"Don't touch me." Leah snapped. Alice stepped back from her. She walked around and sat in her father's chair.

"You know I hate this room." Alice said suddenly. "I was never allowed in here when I was younger. Except if I was in trouble or something." She was lost in the memory for a moment.

Leah snickered. "What did _you_ ever get in trouble for?"

Alice smiled. "Everything. Nothing."

They were silent for a few minutes. Alice stood up. "My father always wanted a boy. He never forgave my mother or me for it. My father is convinced that any bad thing any man has ever done, is because of a woman wearing lipstick." She wandered slowly around the room, touching various things that belonged to her father.

"When I got my…." Alice started. "When I told my mother I got my…." She moved her hand over her stomach area. Leah got the picture, but waited for Alice to finish. "....my monthly cycle. She retired to her room. My father came in here and started praying for my salvation. I was the biggest sinner in the world, for becoming a woman." Alice shook her head. "I wasn't allowed to go to prom because I had developed breasts and my father thought I wasn't mature enough to handle dancing with boys. All my life I've been afraid of two things, my father and going to hell. In that order."

Alice stopped in front of a painting of Jesus. She said, "This is where my father writes his sermons and communes with god. I always wondered how my father knew exactly when I had done something wrong. Then I realized. God had snitched on me." She walked over to the little table next to her father's desk.

Leah watched her in silence. She had never thought Alice would be like this. She always thought that Alice was just a sweet church girl, but Alice was starting to unravel right before Leah's eyes. Seeing Alice so vulnerable was attractive to Leah. She was seeing so much of Alice she hadn't seen before. Alice's fingers traced a glass sculpture of God's hands.

"He still does." She whispered. Her fingers pushed the glass sculpture a few inches at a time until it toppled off the table and shattered on the hardwood floor. Without warning, she turned and sprinted from the room.

**A/N: So this chapter we learned some more about Alice, next chapter, we learn some more about Leah. Thanks for being such lovely reviewers, I hope you like this chapter. Big shout out to CullenGurlsDoItBetter and LucyClearwaterMeraz for pimping me out. Love you for it! -Loveless-**


	6. Come to Me

**Disclaimer: How much of this do I own? NONE OF IT!

* * *

**

**Chapter Six- Come To Me**

"_**So now I come to you**_

_**With open arms**_

_**Nothing to hide**_

_**Believe what I say**_

_**So here I am**_

_**With open arms**_

_**Hoping you'll see**_

_**What your love means to me**_

_**Open arms"**_

**Journey- "Open Arms"

* * *

**

Leah had an urge to follow Alice when she ran from the room, so she did. Uneasily, she got to her feet and went upstairs. She found Alice in her bathroom, putting lipstick on. She watched her, captivated by how beautiful she was. Leah briefly wondered what was happening to her. How could she possibly feel something for another girl? Hadn't she loved Sam?

Alice turned toward Leah, so she stepped into the room. "Alice, what are you doing?" She asked.

Alice just smiled and pulled Leah into her room. She went to her closet and found two dresses. "I'm not allowed to wear these, but Rosalie bought them for me on my birthday last year." She handed one to Leah.

Leah looked at her strangely. Alice smiled, "Please put it on."

Without knowing her reasons, Leah took the dress. She wasn't sure what twisted reasons Alice had for giving her the dress. Leah went into the bathroom and slipped on the dress that Alice had given her.

When she opened the door, she found a pair of shoes sitting outside the door. Leah put those on as well. She could hear Alice moving around downstairs, so that's where she headed. She saw Alice before Alice saw her. Leah had a few minutes to look over Alice where she was.

Alice was wearing a black spaghetti strap dress with a heart-shaped neckline. There was some beading below her breasts. Her long black hair flowed in soft curls. Leah found herself staring at the beautiful girl before her. Leah's eyes travelled down Alice's body. Her creamy white skin fit so well in black. Alice's feet were black gladiator type heels.

She turned around and smiled at Leah. The sight melted Leah's heart. She reached forward and put her hand on the banister to keep herself steady. Alice used that moment to take in Leah's appearance.

Alice had specifically chosen the royal blue dress for Leah because she knew it would flatter her figure. Alice just didn't know it would flatter it this much. The neckline showed off just enough of Leah's cleavage. The dress hugged Leah's flat stomach and her wide hips. Yes, the blue dress looked amazing on Leah. The hem fell just above Leah's knees. Her legs were elongated in the pair of black strappy, studded heels Leah had on her feet. Leah's tall frame filled the dress perfectly in Alice's eyes.

She looked back up at Leah, their eyes locked once again. They stood, gazing into each other's eyes for a moment until Leah cleared her throat and looked away. The intensity in Alice's eyes was a little much for Leah to handle. She played with the hem of her dress until Alice's soft, but hopeful voice spoke to her.

"Will you dance with me?"

Leah looked at her. The hope in her voice was reflected in her eyes. She seemed to be almost begging Leah with her eyes to dance with her. Leah nodded and walked the rest of the way down the stairs.

Alice went over to her father's record player and started a song. Waylon Jennings "Luckenbach Texas" started playing over the speakers.

Alice smiled at Leah. "This is the only music my father has down here." Leah smiled back at Alice.

The girls stood awkwardly for a moment, then Alice stepped up and put one arm around Leah's neck and took her hand in hers. Leah grasped onto Alice's hand and put her other arm around Alice's waist. They moved easily and gracefully across the living room.

Both girls' hearts were pounding in their chests. Leah swallowed hard from the nerves of holding Alice's delicate frame. Alice moved closed to Leah, who tightened her grip on Alice's waist. They didn't speak, but there was no need to. The electricity between the girls was almost audible. With every touch the electricity increased. Leah spun Alice slowly around. Leah was trying to stay in one place so not to hurt her leg anymore, but Alice's body was enticing her to move.

Alice looked up into Leah's eyes and seemed to lose herself in Leah's deep brown irises. Alice immersed herself into Leah's eyes. Releasing all her inhibitions, she asked, "Would you go to Luckenbach, Texas with me?"

Leah smiled at her. "Is that where you want to go?" She asked. Leah was convinced she would do anything for Alice, but she wasn't sure where this feeling came from. It wasn't even twelve hours ago that Leah was breaking into her house and threatening her with a knife. Now look at her, falling in love with a girl she shouldn't even talk to.

Alice nodded. "I hear it has the best dance halls."

The response was so Alice that it caused Leah to laugh. Alice laughed with her. By then they realized that the music had stopped. Leah dropped Alice's hand and stepped a half a step away from her.

Alice tried not to look hurt, and asked, "Do you want something to eat?" Leah nodded. Alice went off to order another pizza. She had to get away from Leah for just a few minutes so she could figure out what was happening to her. What was causing her to react this way? She went into the kitchen and gripped the phone in her hand. She quickly ordered the pizza and leaned against the counter.

Leah had broke into her house, put a knife to her throat, tied her up, tackled her and yelled at her numerous times. Alice just didn't believe that was Leah though. Every time Leah had yelled, she apologized. She was gentle and caring during their dance. Was that the real Leah? Alice wondered. Yes. Alice knew in her heart that Leah's heart had been made of gold. Was she falling in love with Leah? She still didn't know.

The doorbell rang, signaling the arrival of the pizza and Alice ran to answer it. She took the pizza and paid the boy then went upstairs to find Leah. She found her in the bathroom, looking sick.

"Hey, you okay?" Alice asked, suddenly worried.

Leah nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay. Just had to wash my face. Ready to eat?"

Alice smiled. "I thought we could eat in my parents' room. We can push their beds together and everything."

Leah eyed her. "Your parents sleep in separate beds?" Alice nodded and led her into her parents' room.

Together, the pushed the beds next to each other and climbed up to sit next to each other. They started eating in silence.

Alice suddenly laughed, causing Leah to look at her. "If my mother saw this right now, she would die. She wouldn't even be able to punish me for this."

Leah smiled. "Is it because of the way you're dressed, the food you're eating or the company you're keeping?" She asked cautiously.

Alice stopped chewing. "Probably all three. I don't think she'd care that much that you're Native American. It's just I'm sharing a bed with a girl."

"It's the first time I've shared a bed with a girl." Leah confessed.

Alice smiled. "You mean, you've never been with a woman before?"

Leah shook her head. "No. The only person I was ever with was Sam. We started dating during our freshman year. He moved last year." For the first time since Sam moved, Leah didn't feel sad from thinking of him. Alice's presence seemed to numb that. Maybe Leah just didn't care about Sam the way she had and was only just now realizing it.

Alice stared at her intently. "Did you love him?"

Leah nodded. "Yes. I was so in love with him it scared the hell out of me. When my dad died, Sam was there for me. When Sam left, there was no one to help me."

Alice put her arm around Leah's shoulders. "You have me."

Leah smiled for a minute and then pulled away from her. "No, I'm no good for you, Alice. I killed people remember."

Alice shook her head, "They hurt you first, Leah. It wasn't you that did it, okay. Just don't think about it."

Leah looked up into Alice's dancing blue eyes. She gave herself over to her emotion and did nothing to stop Alice when she moved just an inch toward her. Leah slowly closed the distance between them and pressed her lips softly to Alice's. Their kiss was slow and sweet. Leah made no attempt to deepen the kiss, she didn't want to make Alice nervous or scare her away. Alice pulled away first.

Leah didn't know what she was going to do, so she just waited. Alice asked, "Did you and Sam…. make love?"

"Yes. Plenty of times." Leah answered.

"What was it like?" Alice asked.

Leah smirked. "You'll just have to wait and see." Alice thought that over and looked up at Leah. Leah caught a lustful look in her eyes and asked, "Do you want to make love, Alice?"

Alice didn't answer. Leah was afraid she had scared Alice away. Finally, Alice answered, "I'll have to think about that." She slid off the bed and went down the hall to her room.

* * *

**A/N: Check my profile for pictures of everyone and the girls' outfits in this chapter. My computer decided to delete stuff without me knowing and I lost the original pictures I had for them. So the pics on my profile are a little different from what I described in the chapter. **

**Anyway, big thanks to everyone for reviewing and alerting the story. And thanks to my ladies, CGDIB and LCM for supporting me. CGDIB got a lovely Christmas gift from me, hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. ;) Love ya, bby! –Loveless-**


	7. Chasing After You

**Disclaimer: Yup, not mine. Any of it.

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven- Chasing After You**

"_**I'm desperate for changing**_

_**I'm starving for truth**_

_**I'm closer to where I've started**_

_**I'm chasing after you**_

_**I'm falling even more in love with you**_

_**Letting go of all I've held onto**_

_**I'm standing here until you make me move**_

_**I'm hanging by a moment here with you**_

_**I'm living for the only thing I know**_

_**I'm running and not quite sure where to go**_

_**And I don't know what I'm diving into**_

_**Just hanging by a moment here with you"**_

**Lifehouse- "Hanging By A Moment"

* * *

**

Leah wasn't sure whether or not to follow her, but in the end she did. The clacking of her heels was the only sound in the house. She wanted to take them off, but she didn't want to hurt Alice's feelings.

She walked into Alice's room to find her laying on the bed with tears running down her face. "Alice, you don't have to grow up so fast." She said, sitting next to her.

Alice wiped her eyes. "I know, it's just…." She sighed. "This is my punishment. My parents left me here alone for the weekend hoping that I would pray to God for the monsters in my closet not to get me." She laughed bitterly. "I just have to know, what it's like. What you're like." She said, looking up at Leah.

The need in her eyes caused Leah to shiver. Leah looked at her. "Alice, you know I can't stay here. I have to go, get out of this town."

Alice bit her lip. "I can go with you."

Leah stood up too quickly, pain shot through her leg, but she ignored it. "No, not a fucking chance."

"Why not?" Alice asked.

"Because, you have a life here, you have so much to live for. You don't need to tag along with me and end it so soon."

Alice glared at her. "It's my life, shouldn't I get a choice in when it ends?"

Leah shook her head. "No, because if you're choice is to follow me, I won't let you. In fact, I need to go now. The train will be coming soon."

Alice panicked. "No!" She latched onto Leah's waist.

Leah sighed. "Alice, let me go. I have to get out of here. Do you want me to get caught?"

"No, but I don't want you to go without me, either." Alice whimpered.

Leah bit back tears. "Alice. Your parents will be home tomorrow."

"So?"

"I have to go."

"No, you don't Leah."

"Okay, I'll just stay here, then. I'm sure if I'm real quiet your parents won't notice me sitting here." She said sarcastically.

"The train doesn't come by here until around midnight. You can hear the whistle from here, so you have awhile before you have to leave." Alice said. She couldn't explain the feeling, but she didn't want Leah to go without her. Leah wouldn't admit this, but she didn't want to leave without Alice, either.

Leah sat next to Alice on the bed and gently placed her hands on Alice's face. "Alice." She whispered.

Alice turned her tear stained ivory face up to meet Leah's eyes. Leah's breath caught in her throat at the sight of her.

She smiled a little. "Alice, I want you to come with me, believe me, but you have so much more to do. I don't, my life is over. I killed two people, and if the cops find me, they won't ask me what happened. They'll just kill me. Just another red-skinned savage they won't have to worry about."

Alice's heart sank further into her chest at Leah's words. She reached up and took Leah's hands from her face and held onto them tightly. "I would have done the same." She whispered.

Leah looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"I would have killed them if they had done that to me." Alice replied, looking into Leah's eyes. She meant what the words she had just spoken, there was zero doubt in her mind that she would have done the same as Leah had.

Leah didn't answer her. She didn't want to believe that her sweet little Alice, who was so innocent and pure, would have been in the situation Leah had. She didn't want to think about Alice being beaten and raped, then pushed out on the side of the road like she was trash. She didn't want to imagine Alice stumbling back to the bar and killing the men who had abused her. She bit down on her tongue to keep from crying.

She couldn't imagine Alice being in her position. Leah felt this insistent need to protect Alice, to make sure that nothing ever happened to her and the best way to do that was to leave her so that she wouldn't be caught up in Leah's crime.

Leah was trying to think of what to say to Alice when a train whistle sounded in the distance. Leah's head snapped up. "No, it's too early. You said midnight!" She yelled at Alice.

Alice shrank back and looked down. Leah jumped up and limped from the room as fast as she could. She made it to the bottom of the stairs, when her foot caught on the bottom step and she tripped. Her hands shot out to break her fall. She landed face down on the hardwood floor and she started to crawl to the door.

Alice's footfalls were heard on the stairs behind her. Leah pushed herself up and pressed her back to the wall next to the front door. Alice knelt down next to her and put her arms around Leah's neck.

"Why did you lie to me?" Leah asked.

"I don't want you to go." Alice said.

Warmth spread through Leah's body. She was so happy that Alice wanted her that much, but Leah had to get away from this place. She put her hand on Alice's elbow and leaned her head against Alice's.

Alice pulled Leah closer to her. They sat in silence, enjoying the warmth and comfort the other offered.

After a while, Alice stood up and pulled Leah to her feet. Leah's leg was killing her from the fall, so Alice helped her up the stairs and change into pajamas.

Leah lay down on the bed; her breathing was a little quicker than normal. Alice lifted the hem of Leah's nightgown and began to change Leah's bandage. She looked closer into the wound and realized something.

"The bullet's still in there." She said. "You have to get that out soon or you'll get an infection."

Leah didn't answer, so Alice just finished putting the bandage on. Leah was already asleep when Alice stood up. She backed up, never taking her eyes off of Leah, and sat down on the floor at the end of the bed, her back against the wall. She wasn't the least bit tired, she was too afraid that Leah would wake up and leave without her knowing.

Alice pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged her legs. She rested her chin on her knees and watched Leah sleep the whole night away.

* * *

**A/N: Sigh. Only ONE review for my last chapter. I was thinking about doing a trilogy for this story, this being part one, but if no one's reading this I won't do it. Thanks so much WhiteTiger18 for reviewing. I posted a Jasper and Edward one-shot if anyone wants to read it and please go read my friend's story. It's called "Mistletoe" and it's by Tifa .Loveless We are sisters through slash! ;) -Loveless-**


	8. Let History Repeat Itself

**Disclaimer- None of this I do own.

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight- Let History Repeat Itself**

**_"Here in your arms I found my paradise_**

**_My only chance for happiness_**

**_And if I lose you now, I think I would die_**

**_Say you'll always be my baby_**

**_We can make it shine_**

**_We can take forever just a minute at a time_**

**_There are stories old and true_**

**_Of people so in love like you and me_**

**_And I can see myself_**

**_Let history repeat itself_**

**_Reflecting how I feel for you_**

**_And thinking about those people then_**

**_I know that in a thousand years_**

**_I'd fall in love with you again"_**

**-Bee Gees- More Than A Woman

* * *

**

Daylight started to peek through the windows. Alice hadn't left her post all night; she just sat, watching Leah sleep. Now the first rays of early morning sunlight poured onto Leah's face. Alice thought the yellow light hitting Leah's tan skin made her look like an angel.

Leah stirred a little, causing Alice to stand up and walk over to her. She had thought about Leah's question all night while she watched her sleep. Now she had her answer. She carefully climbed onto the bed next to Leah.

Leah opened one eye. "Is it Sunday?"

Alice nodded. "It's six AM." She paused. "I thought about your question."

"Yeah?" Leah asked, knowing full well that Alice meant last night when Leah has asked if she wanted to make love. "What's your answer?"

Alice said nothing, just looked at Leah. She was almost afraid to answer, she didn't know if Leah had meant it when she asked.

Leah looked into Alice's eyes. "Are you sure?" She asked. Alice nodded.

Leah sat up as carefully as she could, her eyes and Alice's eyes never breaking their connection. The electricity between the two girls spilled over into the room, surrounding them, pulling them together. Leah felt the connection between them was the universe's way of pushing them together.

Alice sat on her knees at the edge of the bed, waiting for Leah. She felt the electricity in the room as well, but didn't understand it. Leah slowly lifted her hand and placed it on Alice's shoulder. She slowly pushed away the strap of Alice's dress and ghosted her fingers along Alice's skin. Her other arm wrapped around Alice's body and unzipped the dress.

Alice wasn't sure what to do, so she sat until Leah moved her. She just reveled in the feeling of Leah's touch.

Leah pushed the other strap of the dress down and pulled it away from Alice's body. The dress fell away and Alice's breasts came into Leah's view. She smiled at Alice, Alice smiled back, letting her know she was fine.

Leah's lips pressed to Alice's gently. Their lips moved in synch, until Leah traced her tongue on Alice's bottom lip.

Alice granted her entrance. Leah's tongue explored Alice's mouth and began to pull Alice down to the bed next to her.

Alice was lying on her back, her hair splayed across the bed, her dress bunched up around her waist and she had never looked so beautiful to Leah. The girls smiled at each other and Leah felt reassured that Alice wanted this as much as she did.

Even though Leah had never thought of being with a woman before, Alice was different to her. She made Leah feel something that she hadn't ever felt before, even with Sam.

Leah moved so she was hovering over Alice now. She pulled Alice's dress completely off of her so she was stark naked. Alice didn't feel uncomfortable under Leah's gaze, she wanted Leah to look at her and never take her eyes away from her. Alice sat up and helped Leah take off her nightgown.

Her eyes drank in Leah's nude body, Leah was ethereal in the early morning light. Alice thought she truly looked like an angel surrounded by the light of Heaven.

Leah leaned down and kissed Alice's neck, nipping her skin lightly. Alice arched her back and gasped in surprise. She felt herself become wet between her thighs. Leah was in between her legs, still hovering over Alice.

Alice put her hands on Leah's waist and enjoyed the feel of Leah's skin under her palms. Leah kissed her way down Alice's chest and took her nipple into her mouth. Alice laced her fingers into Leah's hair.

After Leah had finished with Alice's breast, she moved to the other one. Leah pulled away from Alice's breasts and ghosted her lips down her stomach. Her finger slipped into Alice's entrance, causing Alice to create a sound that was a mix of a gasp and a moan. Leah smiled at the fact she could make Alice do that. Alice's hands tightened in Leah's hair.

Leah began her work with Alice's sex. Alice felt the warmth growing inside her, she arched her back and bucked her hips against Leah's hand. She felt herself climbing the ladder of ecstasy. As she neared her climax, she swore she could see fireworks on the ceiling. The colors from the fireworks blended together and became brighter. Alice moaned with pleasure and the colors brightened once more.

Alice heard herself beg for Leah to go faster and Leah complied. The colors in Alice's vision became blindingly bright, then disappeared as Alice fell over the brink of her pleasure. She looked around until she met Leah's eyes, then pulled her up to kiss her.

Leah smiled into their kiss that she was able to give Alice her first orgasm. Alice suddenly took control of the situation, she pushed Leah to her back and climbed on top of her.

Alice wanted to make Leah feel the same thing that she had felt. Her instincts took over and she showered Leah with the love she felt inside for the tan skin girl.

Alice and Leah lay next to each other enjoying the bliss they felt. Leah had fallen asleep long ago, Alice lay next to her, wishing she would wake up so that they could spend more time together.

Carefully, Alice slipped out of the bed, and slipped her black dress back on. She went to the spot she was sitting before and sat down to watch Leah sleep for a while longer.

After half an hour of watching Leah sleep, Alice stood up and went into the bathroom. She got the things she would need and went back into her parent's bedroom. She carefully changed Leah's bandage. She noticed that it was beginning to become infected. Alice swallowed hard. She gently touched Leah's forehead, she felt too warm. Alice began to fear that she had a fever. Alice took the things back into the bathroom and started to think of a plan.

She had to get Leah out of here safely, but how? Her leg was infected and she may have a fever. How far could she get alone? Alice shook her head and walked down the stairs as quietly as she could. The only sound that could be heard was the rustle of her black dress she had been wearing last night when she danced with Leah.

A smile spread across Alice's face when she remembered how it felt to touch Leah, to feel Leah's body against hers, to feel Leah's lips on hers. She wanted to revel in those feelings as long as she could. She wanted to wake up to the sight of sunlight spilling on Leah's face for the rest of her life. That thought made Alice walk faster.

Alice opened the door to her father's study and slipped inside. She went right over to his desk and opened the drawer. Her mother put some emergency money into a box for Alice in case she needed it. Alice took the box out and counted the money. Just over a hundred dollars. Alice put the money back inside and closed the box. She didn't need it at the moment, and besides, she had nowhere to keep it. Her dress certainly didn't have pockets.

She started to put it back in the drawer when something else caught her eye. A pistol. Alice pulled it out and started to look for bullets, there were none, but she took it anyway.

Alice put the box in the drawer and closed it. She picked up the phone on her father's desk and dialed Mrs. Merriam's number. Mrs. Merriam was her Sunday school teacher, and had invited her to have Sunday dinner at her house.

"Hello?" She answered.

Alice put on a weak voice. "Hi, Mrs. Merriam, it's Alice Brandon."

"Oh, hello Alice. What's wrong, honey, you don't sound so well?"

"That's actually why I was calling. I have a little cold and I think it would be best if I just stayed home today. I'm so sorry I can't make it to church." Alice said.

"Oh honey, it was probably all that rain these past couple of days." Said Mrs. Merriam.

"Yes, it was." Alice agreed.

"Okay honey, well you get some rest okay."

"I will." Alice said.

"Okay, god bless."

"God bless you." Alice said and hung up. She went back up the stairs to Leah, the pistol in her hand. She sat back down in her spot. Leah woke up a little while later.

"Is it still Sunday?" She asked.

"Yes." Alice answered, walking over to her. She knelt down next to her parent's bed and stared into Leah's eyes.

"I have to get going soon." Leah told her, regretfully.

"I know." Alice said. "And I know a way you can get out. We can steal a car, there's a hundred dollars downstairs in my father's desk and we have this." She held up the gun. "There are no bullets but no one will know."

Leah considered her words, a plan began to form in her head. Alice stood up, "I'm going to make breakfast."

"No, Alice, don't. Just stay here, please." Leah begged. She didn't want to lose any time with Alice since Leah still planned on leaving without her. It wasn't lost on Leah that Alice had used the word 'we' during her speech on how they could get out safely.

Alice shook her head. "No, you need your strength and your leg is infected. I changed the bandage while you were asleep. Now I'm going to make breakfast." She left the room. Leah did feel a little weaker than she had before, she closed her eyes and tried to think about what she was going to do.

First, she didn't know where she was going. And wherever she was going, she couldn't take Alice with her. Alice was far too important to allow her to become part of Leah's fucked up life. If Alice went with Leah, she would be reduced to living in fear that they could be recognized by someone, found out as murderer and accomplice, Leah couldn't allow Alice to live that life.

* * *

**A/N: I know that lemon was a little lacking on the dirty details, but it was Alice's first time and I didn't want to make it obnoxious. Maybe in the sequel there will be some dirty Alice for you. To be clear, there will be THREE parts to this story, so please hang in there. I promise you'll love it. :) Also, I have a new avatar, you may not be able to see it, but there's a link on my profile so you can see the whole thing. (Shout out to LucyClearwaterMeraz for making it for me.) **

**Apparently, fanfiction is still being wonky and some of you didn't get the email that I updated before which is why I only got one review for chapter six. Seriously, what the fuck is going on with this site lately? Geez. So thanks for all the reviews and thanks to everyone who yelled at me about the sequel. For the record, I already have this story written out, it's done and I'm working on the sequel right now. Hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! -Loveless-**


	9. I Can't Wait Forever

**Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine- "I Can't Wait Forever"**

"_**Slow things down or speed them up.**_

_**You're running now for way too much. (and on and on and on...)**_

_**Or you are not gone.**_

_**Spare me just three last words.**_

_**"I love you" is all she heard.**_

_**I'll wait for you, but I can't wait forever."**_

**Hawthorne Heights- "Ohio Is For Lovers"

* * *

**

Downstairs, Alice was scrambling eggs for Leah. She had pushed all thoughts of Leah's leaving out of her mind and was focusing on her body. She loved the way Leah talked, the way she moved, the way she looked into Alice's eyes and never looked away. She loved how Leah was being so protective over her, but Alice wasn't going to allow her to win. She was determined to go with Leah wherever it was she was going.

Alice was pulled from her thoughts by a knock on the front door and an older woman's voice calling out, "Yoo-hoo, Alice! It's Ella Merriam, I brought you some soup."

Alice's eyes widened in panic and she didn't move an inch. She stopped breathing to listen for sounds of her leaving.

Mrs. Merriam knocked again. "Alice, are you awake?" She called. Alice stood not moving and still not breathing. She heard a clank on the front porch.

Mrs. Merriam sat the pot of soup down on the porch and took the spare key out from under the Brandon's welcome mat.

Alice heard her slip the key in the lock and she bolted for the front door. She threw her body against it just as Mrs. Merriam started to open the door.

"Alice, there you are. Honey, let me in." She said.

"I'm actually really busy right now, thank you for the soup you can leave it on the porch." She said quickly.

Ella Merriam pushed on the door, "Alice Layne you let me in this minute young lady."

Alice stepped away from the door and braced herself for Mrs. Merriam's scrutiny.

"Well, I never." Mrs. Merriam said as she stepped into the house. She looked over at Alice and her eyes grew as wide as saucers. "What on earth have you got on?"

She didn't get a chance to answer, as Mrs. Merriam walked into the kitchen and looked around. "What's going on here? Who else is here?"

Alice snapped. "Just mind your own damn business and get out."

Mrs. Merriam dropped the pot of soup onto the table and came over to Alice. She spanked her behind and said, "I think we should just call your parents in Porterville. I'm sure they'd cut their trip short, don't you think? Just what have you been doing in here? It looks like you might have just thrown yourself a little party. Yes, your parents will want to hear about this."

She went over to the counter and picked up the phone, but the cord fell to the floor. Mrs. Merriam sighed. "I'll just use the phone in your father's study." She walked from the kitchen.

Alice's eyes widened and began to panic. She ran after the older woman to stop her, but there was no need. As soon as Mrs. Merriam opened the door to John Brandon's study, she found herself looking at the black metal of a gun. She gasped.

Leah stepped out of the study holding the gun to Mrs. Merriam's face. "Sit down!" She commanded. Alice placed a chair behind Mrs. Merriam and forced the older woman to sit. "Alice, tie her up." Alice found the rope that Leah had used to tie her up two nights ago and tied Mrs. Merriam's hands.

Alice shoved a napkin in the woman's mouth and went over to Leah. "How are you feeling?" She asked. Leah didn't answer, but clamped her teeth together, so Alice took that as a sign that she wasn't feeling that well.

Alice went into the kitchen and found the knife that Leah had threatened her with when she first broke into the house. She went into the dining room to Mrs. Merriam and held it to her throat. She took the napkin out of her mouth and said, "Tell me what to do to make her better."

Mrs. Merriam spat through her teeth, "Never!"

Alice pressed the knife to her skin. "This is your Christian charity? She is sick, her leg is infected and she has a fever. Now tell me what I can give her to make her better."

"If her leg is infected, then a doctor will have to write a prescription for antibiotics. There is nothing that you can do." She answered.

Alice took the knife away from her throat and started towards her father's study. Mrs. Merriam spoke, "I know that she is that Indian girl that everyone's looking for, the one that murdered those two poor defenseless boys in cold blood. She deserves whatever punishment God has in store for her. Her soul will be banished to the fiery depths of hell.

"And if you are _sinning_ with that girl, you won't be far behind." She said.

Alice spun around and faced her, "You don't know anything." She nearly shouted. "All my life you, my parents and everyone else have been telling me I'm going to hell since I was old enough to _hear_. You people are all too busy punishing people for being human that anyone would _want_ to go to hell, _just_ to get out of this town!"

Mrs. Merriam gasped. "You blasphemous little thing! You are certainly damning your soul."

"Bitch!" Alice yelled. She grabbed the back of the chair and jerked Mrs. Merriam backwards. She screamed as the chair toppled over.

"If all of you aren't there, hell should be a big improvement." Alice said and then walked into the study to find Leah leaning against the desk. She walked over and hugged her.

"How are you?" She asked again.

"I have to leave, Alice." She said.

Alice nodded. "I know, listen, I have a plan. We can take Mrs. Merriam's car and drive as far away as we can. We'll get a different car when we can and we'll go south. We can cross the border and hide out in Mexico."

Leah looked at her. "Alice, I can't take you with me."

Alice pulled back. "Are we seriously having this conversation again? Don't you want me?" She asked.

Leah sighed. "Alice, listen. I do want you, believe me, I want you more than anything. I love you and I want you with me every second of the day. That's exactly why you can't go with me." Tears began to fall from Leah's eyes. "You have to stay here and live your life for me."

Alice bit her lip as tears slipped over onto her face as well. "Leah, I love you, too. I've never loved anyone before and now that I've found you, I know that you are it for me. I can't live without you, Leah. Please don't leave me." She pressed her hands to Leah's face and began to cry harder.

The girls sobbed and held each other close. Leah couldn't believe that Alice returned her feelings. In her head, she replayed those words that Alice had spoken to her. Alice took comfort in Leah's arms surrounding her.

With everything in Alice's life, with her parents being so overbearing and religious, she had lived in fear of messing up and disappointing them. Or of disappointing God and going to hell, Alice knew what it felt like to be repressed and live in total fear of someone.

However, in this moment, standing in Leah's warm embrace, Alice felt really safe for the first time. She felt that Leah could protect her from her parents. And even the devil, should he appear.

Leah released Alice and said, "We have to go."

* * *

**A/N: Ah! Cliffhanger! Sorry about that. :) Sad to say this story is coming to an end soon, but that just means that part two will be up that much sooner. I really hope you guys don't hate me for the ending and please stick around for part two. You'll be pleasantly surprised. **

**In the meantime, you should go read my friend, Tifa. Loveless' (just take out the space) new story called "Obsession". It's an Edward and Jasper story and it has my stamp of approval. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Until next time my lovelies! -Loveless-**


	10. I Might Have Changed It All

**Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten- I Might Have Changed It All**

"_**Holding you, I held everything **_

_**For a moment wasn't I a king **_

_**But if I'd only known how the king would fall **_

_**Hey who's to say? you know I might have changed it all **_

_**And now I'm glad I didn't know **_

_**The way it all would end the way it all would go **_

_**Our lives are better left to chance **_

_**I could have missed the pain **_

_**But I'd have had to miss the dance"**_

**Garth Brooks- "The Dance"

* * *

**

Alice's head snapped up when she heard Leah say 'we' for the first time and not 'I'. Alice nodded and quickly kissed Leah's lips. She ran up to her room and grabbed a bag. She went to her closet and went to her knees. Rosalie always bought her clothes for her birthday, but Alice wasn't permitted to wear any of it, so she hid it in a box at the back of her closet. She had taken her dress and Leah's from the box last night, so it was in the front of her closet now.

She pulled out enough clothes for her and Leah to wear for a few days and put it in the bag. She zipped the bag and found two pairs of flats for them to wear. Alice slipped hers on and ran downstairs. She went into the study and handed Leah the other pair of flats, then went to the desk and opened the drawer and got out the money from the box. She stuffed it into a small pocket on the bag.

She left the room and ran out the front door to Mrs. Merriam's car. Inside, she found the older woman's purse, then ran back inside. She went into the study and sat it on the desk. She turned it upside down so that everything spilled out and carefully went through it. She took the woman's money and put it in the bad with the rest. She handed the bag to Leah.

"Are you ready?" Alice asked.

Leah nodded. "We should go now." She said. Alice picked up the keys to Mrs. Merriam's car and she and Leah left the room.

Mrs. Merriam was still tied to the chair, long forgotten by the girls. She yelled at them to stop, that they better not take her car. She was ignored by both of the escaping women. Alice ran out the door and jumped in the car, Leah was right behind her, moving slower because of her leg.

Alice started the car and put it in drive. Leah took the money out of the bag and counted it. "This isn't enough." She said.

"I know." Alice told her. "We'll find some more somehow."

They drove for a few minutes. A car pulled up behind them. "Get down." Alice said.

Leah ducked out of sight. "Is it a cop?" She asked.

Alice looked in the mirror. "I don't know. You should stay down anyway."

The car soon turned and the girls breathed a little easier. Leah leaned her head against the window and closed her eyes. Alice feared that the infection was getting worse; she drove a little faster.

After a few minutes, she pulled into a small parking lot and got out. Leah opened her eyes and looked around. With a rush of panic, she realized where Alice had pulled in, Johnny Reb's Boot Scooters. Police tape still surrounded the building and Jim's truck that was still parked where it had been the night Leah killed them.

"Alice!" Leah yelled out the window. "What the hell are you doing?! Alice, come back!" She looked around but didn't see Alice anywhere. Mrs. Merriam's car sputtered and cut off.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no." Leah mumbled. She moved over to the driver's seat and tried to start the car again. Nothing. She cursed and got out of the car. Limping, she went over to Jim's truck. She pulled the police tape off and got inside. There was an odd feeling about climbing into the truck that belonged to someone who had raped you and then you killed. Leah tried to shake it off unsuccessfully.

Meanwhile, Alice slipped in the back door of the bar and crept around. She found the employee room where Leah had left her school bag sitting. Alice picked it up and pulled out all of her school things. She opened the locked that had Leah's name on it. Inside, she found a few articles of Leah's clothing. Alice shoved them in the bag. At the bottom of the locker, was a small wooden box. It looked as if someone had carved the top of it, so Alice put it into the bag. She felt this could be important to Leah.

She left the room and went out into the bar. She went over to the cash register and opened it up, she was happy to see that there was a good deal of money inside. She took it all and put it in a small pocket of Leah's bag, then she booked it out the front door of the bar.

When she ran outside, she was shocked to find Leah wasn't in the car, but in the truck. She climbed inside, Leah pulled out of the parking lot and didn't speak to her for nearly ten minutes.

"Are you mad at me?" Alice asked quietly.

"What the fuck where you doing?" Leah asked angrily.

"You said we needed money. And I was getting your things." Alice answered.

Leah shook her head, but didn't say anything. Alice sat back, with Leah's bag on her lap. Just then, a cop came into view ahead of them.

"Uh oh." Alice said. The cop was driving toward them. Leah gripped the steering wheel and swallowed. She started to pray that the cop didn't recognize her or the truck. The cop car drove past and then did a U-turn.

Leah cursed and stomped on the gas pedal. The truck wasn't fast enough to lose the cop, Alice realized. She started to panic.

Leah steered the truck into the other lane, the cop car pulled up on the right of the truck. Another truck came into view ahead of the girls, coming towards them.

"Leah, please." Alice said. Leah didn't slow down or show any signs of turning. The truck was rapidly approaching them, the other driver honked, but Leah paid no attention.

Alice screamed, "Leah stop it!"

Just as the truck was about to collide with the girls, Leah steered left. The other driver swerved, nearly hitting Charlie Swan's cruiser. Charlie swerved into the ditch on the right side of the road. His car was now stuck in a mud puddle, while Leah and Alice drove off. Charlie cursed as the truck got further away. He quickly got on his radio and alerted the other officers on the situation.

Leah drove for several minutes until she turned onto a dirt road. She stopped. Alice looked around, "What's wrong, why are we stopping here?"

"Alice, get out." Leah said coldly.

"What? No, Leah let's just go."

Leah shook her head. "No. It's over, get out. I won't bring you down with me." She leaned over and opened Alice's door. "Now, get out."

Alice looked at her. "No."

Leah pushed her, but Alice grabbed the dashboard and stayed firmly in place. "If you're going to hell, I'm going with you!" She yelled.

"No, you're not!" Leah yelled back.

Alice maneuvered over Leah and straddled her lap. Both girls had tears streaming down their faces.

Leah choked out, "I don't want you anymore, Alice."

Alice froze. "You bitch." She stared to hit Leah's shoulder. "I know what you're doing, Leah, it's not going to work!" She yelled.

Leah was trying anything she could to get Alice to stay behind. Leah grabbed Alice's wrists and held them firmly. Alice pressed her forehead to Leah's and the girls cried together. Leah wrapped her arms around Alice's waist, while Alice's arms went around Leah's neck.

"I love you, Leah." Alice whispered. She pressed her lips to Leah's. The girls shared a passionate kiss, neither was aware of the approaching danger.

* * *

**A/N: Eek! The next chapter is the last one in this part. Oh the horror! Hope everyone likes how the first part ends, I'm nervous. Whew. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter, I appreciate it so much. Sorry if I don't reply to you, I have some family stuff I have to deal with right now, lots of drama so please be patient with me. It won't affect updates, since I already have this all written. :) **

**A big shout out to CullenGurlsDoItBetter and NYX826 for their help- I love you both! And another shout out to O. N. Labbit for catching my symbolism of the hands a few chapters back. No one else caught it- not even my lovely CGDIB or my special Nyxxy, so kudos to you. :) Also, if anyone is on Twitter, you can follow me at: RL_Loveless, there's a link on my profile. Until next time, Loveless**


	11. Luckenbach, Texas

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven- Luckenbach, Texas**

"_**Stay with me**_

_**I'll take you into another world**_

_**I'll bring your heart into another world**_

_**The secret belong to a part of me**_

_**Increase my anger and my pain**_

_**Just close my eyes and live your life**_

_**Your tears are so sweet for me"**_

**Lacuna Coil- "The Secret…."

* * *

**

Charlie Swan's police cruiser was pulled from the mud, and not a second later Charlie was inside. He and two other cruisers speeding down the road to find the escaped Leah Clearwater, and her innocent hostage, Alice Brandon.

Charlie flipped on his sirens and turned onto the dirt road where the truck was parked. Charlie got out and yelled, "Leah Clearwater, release the hostage and get out of the truck with your hands up." He had his gun aimed at the truck. His two deputies were standing next to their cars in a similar position to him.

Inside the truck, Leah broke the girls' kiss. She removed her hands from Alice's waist and reached up. She unsnapped the necklace around her neck and put it around Alice's. Leah traced the carving of the small bird one last time.

Alice reached up and looked at the necklace, wondering what it was. She turned it over in her hands. Leah said, "I love you, too, Alice." She swallowed. "That's why I can't allow you to go with me." She shoved Alice out of the truck as hard as she could. She moved over to the driver's seat. She put the truck in drive, turned the wheel to the left and sped off as fast as she could across the field next to the dirt road. The officers behind her started to shoot.

Alice hit the ground hard from Leah's shove. She stood up, with Leah's bag over her shoulder. She was glad that she was able to hang on to it when Leah pushed her out. She saw the truck speeding off. Leah was hauling ass across the field. Alice yelled at the cops to stop shooting at her, but they didn't listen until Charlie told them to stop.

Charlie pulled out his rifle from the passenger seat and aimed it at the truck.

Alice screamed. "NO!"

Charlie fired at the truck, just once. That was all it took, though. The back window shattered and the truck immediately slowed.

Alice screamed again and fell to her knees sobbing. Suddenly, she couldn't see anymore. Alice didn't see the field, the cops, or the truck with her beloved Leah dead inside.

Alice saw Leah in the blue dress coming down the stairs. She saw Leah staring at her, memorizing her face. She saw Leah's brown eyes gazing into hers from between Alice's legs. She saw Leah lying across the bed, sleeping, sunlight spilling onto her face. She saw the pride in Leah's eyes when she took the necklace from her neck and put it around Alice's. She saw the love in Leah's eyes when she looked at Alice just before she shoved Alice out of the truck.

Her vision blurred by tears and memories, Alice stood up and spun around. She ran into the woods next to her and ran.

Her feet were tired long ago, her tears had refused to fall anymore. The sadness made her heart shrink into her chest. Alice stumbled out of the woods, numb, sore and dirty. She came to the side of the road and held her thumb out.

A brown truck pulled up next to her. A man was driving and a smiling woman sat next to him.

The smiling woman spoke, "Can we give you a lift anywhere?"

"Wherever you're going." Alice said in a dead voice. She walked around and climbed onto the back of the truck. She sat with her head against the window, trying to will away the pain in her heart.

She opened up Leah's bag and took out the wooden box. She opened it. Inside she found pictures of Leah and her father, Leah and her brother, Leah and a younger man. Alice turned that picture over to find the words, 'Me and Sam' in Leah's handwriting.

Leah found a few pictures of Leah by herself. She ran her fingers over Leah's face and kissed the picture. Her sore tear ducts finally allowed her to cry again. She pressed the picture to her chest over her heart. Her dead eyes looked up at the road that was rapidly passing under the truck. In a soft, dead voice, Alice started to sing, "_Let's go to Luckenbach Texas with Waylon and Willie and the boys_

_This successful life we're livin' got us feuding _

_like the Hatfield and McCoy's_

_Between Hank Williams pain songs, Newberry's train songs_

_and blue eyes cryin' in the rain, out in Luckenbach Texas _

_ain't nobody feelin' no pain."_

She closed her eyes again, imagining Leah's hands on her again. Imagining dancing with her again. After about twenty minutes, the truck stopped. The doors opened and the woman spoke to Alice again. "Come on, sweetie." Alice looked at her and finally realized she was speaking to her. The woman waited patiently for Alice to get off the truck.

The man handed Alice a twenty-dollar bill. "Go get yourself something to eat." He nodded to his right. Alice looked where he had nodded, there was a Burger King. Alice nodded and thanked them, then she crossed the road. She wasn't hungry. Even if she was, she wasn't sure if she could keep it down.

Maybe if she ate, she would throw up. Then she could puke her heart out, she thought. She walked until she found the bus station. She opened the door and went inside. She went over to the counter.

"Where are you headed, dear?" The woman asked, looking her over.

If the song were true, she hoped this was the right choice. Alice looked up at her. "Luckenbach, Texas."

* * *

**The End….of Part One! Part Two will be posted tomorrow! **

**A/N: Quick thanks to everyone who has read this so far, I promise the sequel will keep you interested, just please stick with me. Happy Birthday to one of my lovely ladies, LucyClearwaterMeraz- TODAY (Jan. 19) is her 19****th**** birthday!**

**Also, happy birthday to CullenGurlsDoItBetter, her birthday is TOMORROW! Happy 19****th**** birthday to you as well! Love you girls!!! Thanks to LCM, CGDIB, NYX826 and Tifa. Loveless for being so supportive of my story. And to O. N. Labbit for harrassing me about posting. ;) MinePlusYoursEqualsHarmony and WhiteTiger18, who have been with me since the beginning, THANKS! –Loveless-**


	12. SEQUEL IS POSTED!

**SEQUEL IS POSTED!**

**In case you haven't read it yet, the first chapter of the sequel is up. It's called, "The Secret Part II: Savior". Enjoy!**

**-Loveless-**


End file.
